muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Snow White
Muppet Snow White is a four-part mini-series released as part of the Muppet Classics line of comics from BOOM! Studios. The comic is a retelling of the tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with the Muppets and borrows heavily from both the Brothers Grimm and Disney versions of the story. The comic is written by Jesse Blaze Snider with Patrick Storck, with artwork by Shelli Paroline and featuring covers by David Petersen and James Silvani. The first issue of Muppet Snow White was initially scheduled for an April, 2010 release, but didn't turn up until about a month later.Muppet Snow White creative team announced, ToughPigs Cast :Spamela Hamderson as Snow White :Miss Piggy as the Queen :Kermit the Frog as the Prince :Fozzie Bear as the Magic Mirror :Dr. Teeth as Doc :Floyd Pepper as Grumpy :Janice as Happy :Animal as Sneezy :Zoot as Sleepy :Lips as Bashful :Scooter as Dopey :Rowlf the Dog as the replacement Dopey :Sweetums as the Huntsman :Pepe the King Prawn as Spamela's agent :Bobo the Bear as himself :Waldorf and Statler as Uncle Grumpier and Grumpiest :Link Hogthrob as the King :Big Mean Carl as Sir Carl the Big Mean Dwarf Eater :Gonzo as Jacob Grimm :Rizzo the Rat as Wilhem Grimm (sic) :And as themselves: Foo-Foo, Beauregard, Sam the Eagle, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Dead Tom, Headless Bill, Marvin Suggs, Angus McGonagle, Bobby Benson, Johnny Fiama, Wayne and Wanda, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Sal Minella, Bad Polly, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Annie Sue, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Thog, Doglion, Timmy Monster, The Mutations, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Blue Frackle, Green Frackle, Big V, Gorgon Heap, Luncheon Counter Monster, and the Dragon from Sleeping Beauty :Also glimpsed: Ace Yu, Bugsy Them, Clifford, Mean Mama, Beard, Slim Wilson, Yoda Muppet, Howard Tubman, Rhonda the Raccoon, Morton the Beaver, Carter, Baskerville, Angel Marie, and Banananose Moldenado :Mentioned but not seen: Camilla the Chicken, Ernst Stavros Grouper :Lew Zealand constantly appears throughout the comic without making any real contribution to the story, and he finally gets billed in the fourth issue as STILLDIDNTGETAPART. Issue #1 :Release date: May 19, 2010 Image:Snowwhite1b.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetsnowwhite1a.jpg|cover B (James Silvani) Issue #2 :Release date: June 16, 2010 Image:Muppetsnowwhite2a.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Snowwhite1a.jpg|cover B (James Silvani) Issue #3 :Release date: July 21, 2010 Image:Muppetsnowwhite3a.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetsnowwhite3b.jpg|cover B (James Silvani) Issue #4 :Release date: August 25, 2010 Image:Muppetsnowwhite4a.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Snowwhite4b.jpg|cover B (Amy Mebberson) Image:Muppetsnowwhite4b.jpg|unused cover (James Silvani) Translations Image:DieMuppetShow-Spezial03-MuppetSchneewittchen.jpg| Die Muppet Show Spezial 3: Muppet Schneewittchen EGMONT, Ehapa Comic Collection Released September 13, 2012 ISBN 978-3-7704-3563-0 Notes *Jesse Blaze Snyder originally wanted to cast Beard as the replacement Dopey, in addition to including cameos by many other Jim Henson Hour characters, but was later told he couldn't use them (though Beard does pop up at the night club in issue #3).Jesse Blaze Snyder, Tough Pigs interview with Jesse Blaze Snyder Sources See also External Links *ToughPigs interview with Jesse Blaze Snider *ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue 1 *ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue 2 *ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue 3 *ToughPigs 5-page preview of issue 4 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:BOOM! Studios Category:Comics Category:Muppet Books Category:Fairy Tales